Bedroom
Bedroom.png|Ayano's original bedroom. Yandere_Chan's_bedroom_update.jpg|Ayano's second bedroom as of the October 8th, 2015 Build. Bedroom_Oct_15.png|Ayano's third bedroom as of the October 15th, 2017 Build. BedroomFeb2019.jpg|Ayano's current bedroom as of the February 20th, 2019 Build. Ayano Aishi's bedroom is the first location the player will start at and is currently the only starting point in the game. As of the November 15, 2015 Build, the time, day, and current location are always shown in the HUD while inside the Aishi House. By default, it will be 6:30 AM before school and 8:00 PM after school and will not change. At night, Ayano wears blue pajamas and can read manga or play video games. She can also visit the basement or perform her shift at a part-time job, but cannot to go to school. If Ayano tortures a student for 4 or 18 hours, she will go straight to sleep afterwards. If she reads a volume of manga, she will go straight to sleep and wake up an hour later than usual. Senpai Shrine :Main Article: Senpai Shrine The Senpai Shrine is located in the southeastern corner of the room. It includes multiple items of Senpai, such as a picture of Senpai, an apple Senpai has bitten into, a bandage used by Senpai, Senpai's toothbrush, boxers, chewed gum, pencil, hair, a button from his uniform, bento box and soda can. In the future, the player will be able to steal objects from Senpai to put in the shrine.https://twitter.com/yanderedev/status/650708564600729600 Panties :Main Article: Panties Ayano's panties can be changed at her dresser, which is located on the east side of the room. Panties give certain boosts throughout a school day (only one pair is currently not functional). The White Panties are equipped by default. Manga :Main Article: Manga At night, Ayano can read manga at a bookshelf above her dresser. Reading manga will level up a skill, but Ayano will arrive to school an hour later the next day. Manga volumes must be collected before they can be read, and must be read in chronological order. There are currently three manga series implemented in the game. Corkboard :Main Article: Corkboard NewCorkboard.png|The corkboard. AyanoCorkboard.png|February 20th, 2018. The corkboard is located on the north side of the room. Ayano can place and arrange pictures she has taken with her phone and pins with red strings here. The corkboard will not affect gameplay; it exists for the purpose of immersion. Internet :Main Article: Internet Ayano's computer is located in the northwestern corner of the room. At night, she can post rumors about an NPC on the school's social website. It is not fully implemented yet; there is only one correct thing to say that will affect someone else negatively, and the option to make posts only becomes available under certain conditions. You can also use the computer to access Yancord, where you can chat with a person named Selene2005 once per day. You can also visit a website that allows you to stalk someone in order to know what they like and what they don't like. In order to get one's information, you must have to take their picture first and then use it there. The computer cannot be interacted with during the morning. Anime AnimeFeb20.jpeg|February 20, 2019. AnimeCloseUpFeb20.jpg|Close up view. February 20, 2019. A collection of anime is located right to the computer and can be watched in the morning. Currently the only anime Ayano can watch is "Life Note", which shows how to perform the electric water fountain murder. There is only one episode for now. Video Games :Main Article: Video Games PlayingYanvania.png|January 15th, 2016. Quiz7NotNovember1st2015ButDecember3rd2015.png|December 3rd, 2015. At night, Ayano can play video games on the TV and SaikouStation 4https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/660585410746146816 console, both of which are located on the table on the west side of the room. Video games were implemented in the October 8th, 2015 Build, but no options were available. The first game created, Yanvania: Senpai of the Night, has been available since the October 31st, 2015 Build. As of the September 22nd, 2016 Build, you must do Pippi Osu's task in order to access it. The second game available is ''Magical Girl Pretty Miyuki'', which has been available since the September 1st, 2018 Build. Bed :Main Article: Bed Ayano's bed is located in the southwestern corner of the room. Sleeping here at night will make the game progress to the next morning. It cannot be interacted with during the morning. Uniforms :Main Article: Uniforms In early 2015, Ayano could change her uniform in her room. Different school uniforms were used to give boosts. They were eventually removed as uniforms are now customized before you start a new game. Exit sign. November 1st, 2015.]] The door leading out of Ayano's bedroom is located in the northeastern corner of the room. From here, the player can go to school or down into the basement. At night, Ayano can also leave to perform a part-time job at a maid café. Trivia *There is a possibility of pajama parties, presumably in Ayano's bedroom.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/650381365750337536 *Aside from Ayano's ponytail, the only hairstyles that can be worn in the bedroom are the original hairstyles of the "Rainbow 6" girls (Which you can wear by pressing "H'"). *No matter what hairstyle the player chooses in Ayano's bedroom, it will always reset when Ayano goes to school. *The original model used for the bedroom was store bought, and the second model is a MikuMikuDance stage ripped from the adult game ''3D Custom Girl by MMD3DCGParts on DeviantArt.http://comments.deviantart.com/1/487547872/4043195281 *The player cannot change Ayano's bust size inside her bedroom. *Pressing the '''~ key when inside will change it from day to night and vice versa. *The player may be able to customize her pajamas, but it is not a high priority for YandereDev at the moment.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/650224696852545536 Gallery LifeNotePosterCloseUp.jpg|A poster of the Life Note anime is by the door. February 20, 2019. YanderePijamas.png|Ayano in blue pajamas. October 8th, 2015. 1-15-2016BedroomNight.png|The bedroom at night. January 15th, 2016. April2014bedroom.png|The original bedroom. April 4th, 2014. Category:Places Category:Game Mechanics Category:Interactive Category:Removed Content Category:Aishi House